Math Tutor: an Itachi Oneshot
by Singergirl010
Summary: Only one good thing can come out of bad grades: a hott math tutor. Lucky Allie got her long time crush Itachi Uchiha. Too bad for her that he's totally oblivious to her feelings and she's still failing. Wait, was that a passing grade on that math test?


Name: Allene (Allie)

Grade: 10th (Itachi: 11th)

Looks: brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, wears glasses, short -5" 1' (Itachi: 5" 7')

Personality: classic shy girl, can be crazy when she's with her friends

* * *

"So just plug that back into the other equation to check your answer. Do you get that?"

"Um… I think so."

"Here, try it with this problem." Itachi tapped his finger on question number seven.

You copied the system onto another paper. You easily rewrote the two equations and simplified them so the y didn't have a coefficient. Then came the hard part. 3/2x – 7/2 = -1/3x – 5/3. You glanced up at Itachi's face to see how you were doing, but he was as unemotional as always. Taking this as a good sign you continued. 1 5/6x = 1 5/6. Again you glanced up at Itachi, and again you could see nothing. You simplified, finding x.

'x=1,' you wrote on your page. You then took the second of the equations and plugged in your answer for x. 1 + 3y = -5; 3y = -6; y = -2. So the answer was (1, -2). You put a box around your answer and looked up at Itachi again. You bit your lip, knowing that you must have done something wrong.

Itachi simply nodded. "Well done, Allene-san."

You smiled brightly and blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Try another."

This continued for another forty-seven minutes until your tutoring session ended.

"That is all for today, Allene-san," Itachi said coolly as he closed his notebook.

You glanced up at the clock even though you knew that Itachi was always perfectly punctual. "Yes, I suppose so. Would you like to stay for a cut of tea, Itachi-senpai?" You had asked him this question every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday for the past three months, but he had yet to accept your offer.

"Thank you, but not today; maybe next time."

You sighed internally. This had been his response for the past three months.

The two of you stood and you walked him to the door of your dorm room.

"Thank you for helping me, Itachi-senpai," you told him just before he snapped the door closed behind him.

* * *

You sat at your desk twiddling you pencil between your fingers. Your math teacher, Kurenai-sensei was passing back yesterday's math test. She placed your paper on your desk and gave you a little pat on the shoulder as she passed by you.

'_Oh, god! Did I really do that badly?'_ you thought to yourself. You slipped your test over to your desk mate who just happened to be your best friend in the entire world.

Tenten snatched up your paper and let out a shriek yelling, "Oh, my god, Allie! You got an A!" and throwing you into a bone crushing hug which she had picked up from her boy friend Rock Lee. She released you and flung your test paper into your face.

There, in the red ink of Kurenai-sensei's correcting pen, was scrawled 'Congratulations, Allene,' next to your grade of an A. Your first A of the year in math class.

And then you fainted.

* * *

"Would you like to stay for a cup of tea, Itachi-senpai?"

"Thank you, that would be very nice, Allene-san."

You openly gaped at the Uchiha. Not once in three months had the raven haired young man agreed to stay for tea. Quickly you jumped up and hurried off to the kitchen to start the water. About fifteen minutes later you were setting two tea cups, the tea pot, a box of assorted teas, and a pleated of cookies on the table and taking a seat across from Itachi.

"Which tea would you like Itachi-senpai? I have chamomile, peppermint, cinnamon, pomegranate, mint, licorice spice, tazo chai, earl gray, jasmine, and orange ginger."

"Peppermint would be fine."

You pulled out two packets of the peppermint tea and put a bag in each of the tea cups, and poured the hot water.

You passed Itachi his cup. As he took it he said, "So, Allene-san, I hear that you got an A on your latest math test. Congratulations."

A light blush warmed your cheeks and you picked up your tea cup, holding it up to smell the peppermint scent wafting from it.

"I also hear that after you saw your grade you fainted."

Crash!

Your tea cup slipped from your fingers and shattered on the hard, wooded table. Glass shards flew everywhere and the hot liquid splashed everywhere.

Your blush deepened considerably. "I- I-" you stuttered, thoroughly embarrassed. How in the world had he heard that?

You busied yourself with clearing the mess. You took a handful of napkins and began sopping up the spilled tea. You took another napkin and started collecting the larger shards of you now broken cup.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Allene-san," Itachi said as he returned from throwing out the napkins. "You may cut yourself."

The words had hardly escaped his lips before you slit your finger on an unusually sharp piece. "Ow!" you exclaimed and dropped the piece. Blood blossomed from the cut.

Itachi was by your side in a heartbeat. He took your hand in his and examined the wound. "It doesn't look too deep. Let's go wash that off."

The two of you made your way into the kitchen where Itachi directed you to wash your cut off and then inquired as to where he could find a band-aid and some disinfectant.

"There's some antibacterial ointment and plaster-aids in that box over the sing here," you told him. You pulled your hand out from under the water and carefully dabbed it dry, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Itachi knelt in front of you and took your hand again and applied a dab of the sticky ointment.

You let out a slight hiss; for such a small cut it sure hurt like hell.

Itachi then wrapped the wound with a nude-colored band-aid. And then, munch to your surprise, he kissed it. The two of you froze and stared at each other. For a silent moment neither of you moved. Then, finally, Itachi stood up. Gut he didn't step back as you had thought he would. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He tilted your face to look up at his and leaned down to kiss you.

Your first thought was that he tasted like peppermint. This was followed by a second thought; you were kissing Itachi Uchiha. And this thought was quickly followed by a third thought. You were kissing Itachi Uchiha and you liked it. You really like it. And you really like him. And you really liked kissing him.

Itachi broke away and you felt that if you had been standing that you would have fallen over. You smiled shyly up at him and he smiled back at you.

"Would you like to be my girlfriends, Allie-chan?" asked Itachi in a husky whisper.

You blushed. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Itachi-kun," you murmured shyly and blushed even harder.

Itachi leaned in again and kissed you again. And again he tasted wonderfully like peppermint. And again you like kissing him. And again you broke apart and smiled at each other.

And then you fainted.


End file.
